Serena's special journey
by WitChan
Summary: Serena's sets off a special journey to have her way with females, human males, and male Pokemon, Pokemon battles included.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

"I can't wait for this Professor Sycamore guy to come here, so I can fuck him before I choose a starter!" a nude girl said, laying on her bed while looking at the ceiling with her hands behind her head. Her name is Serena, a bisexual slut and a nudist with a lust for big male cocks (including Pokemon) and busty girls.

Her mom, Grace, the one telling Serena that Sycamore was coming here, have big breasts, and both make love three times a week, doing different things to each other such as 69ing, rubbing each other's breasts and nipples, and sharing the dildos and strapons that Serena keeps under the bed. Grace didn't mind letting Serena walking around nude because it's natural.

Hearing someone knocking the door outside, Serena raised her body, getting excited as she jumped off the bed. Then, raced downstairs, hoping that Sycamore's here. As Grace opened the door to let that person in, Serena gasped, rushing closer to the person.

"Damn, you look sexy," Serena said, pressing her body into his.

"Why thank you," he said. "I'm Professor Sycamore, by the way."

"So you're the professor, huh? Nice to meet you. I'm Serena, a nudist. I'm not sure if my mom told you that I was. Anyway, let me show you my room before I choose a starter," Serena said.

"Alright," Sycamore said as Serena grabbed his hand, following Serena as Serena went back upstairs. Grace just stood there smiling, knowing what's going to happen between Sycamore and Serena.

In her decorated room with various posters of nude males and females on her pink wall, Serena pushed Sycamore in her bed, unzipping and unbuttoning his pants as Sycamore smiled. Then, she pulled them and his underwear down to his shoes, exposing his cock.

"I like where this is going," Sycamore said.

"And this is where things get better between us," Serena said, joining Sycamore in the bed.

Holding Sycamore's cock with one of her hands, Serena spread her legs, sitting on it as she gasped a little. Then, she touched Sycamore's stomach with her hands, bouncing on it as her decent-sized breasts are moving with her.

Moaning with Sycamore, Serena asked, "What's your real name, sexy?"

"Augustine," Sycamore replied, enjoying the feeling from Serena while staring at her beautiful face.

"Ah, Augustine," Serena said.

"I wanna ask you something too," Sycamore said.

"Okay, then. Say it," Serena said.

"What made you become a nudist?" Sycamore asked.

"At the age of ten, I looked at myself nude in the mirror all day because I'm sexy like my mom and every female I've met. That's why I'm a nudist. The people seeing naked in public didn't react, which is good."

"I see," Sycamore said.

"Wanna know why I love busty girls and males with big cocks?"

"Why?"

"Because a lady had her big breasts on my face while her brother with a huge dick fucked my ass good, and their Pokemon, and Machamp with a twenty-inch dick fucked my cunt. I paid them more to have sex with me for the rest of the night. What a great day that was," Serena said.

"Interesting," Sycamore said.

"Indeed, it is. I hope I meet more people with big cocks and big breasts around Kalos. I've met many while me and my mom was staying in Pallet Town, my birth place," Serena said, suddenly bouncing faster.

"Well, there are plenty of them," Sycamore said.

"That's great! My journey will kick ass, that's for sure!" Serena said.

"I forgot to tell you this, but your mom and I had sex a day ago when she visit me in my place in Lumiose City," Sycamore reminded.

"Why the hell didn't she told me about the two of you having sex? Oh, whatever. Give me a few more minutes and I'll end this."

"I'm about to cum, Serena," Sycamore warned.

"Oh, shit..." Serena cursed, getting off Sycamore.

Mouthing Sycamore's cock, Serena began stroking it until Sycamore reached his climax a few seconds later, smearing his sperm inside Serena's mouth. Ending her brief sucking, the nudist swallowed Sycamore's love-goo down her throat as Sycamore got off the bed before putting his underwear and pants back on.

"Now let me pick a starter," Serena said.

"Okay, Serena," Sycamore said, pulling three pokeballs out of his pocket. Then, he put three of them in his hands. "The left one's a Fennekin, the middle one's a Froakie, and the right one is a Chespin. Choose wisely."

"Hmmm..." Serena said, touching her chin as she narrowed her eyes, looking at the pokeballs one at a time. "I'll choose... Chespin!" Serena said, grabbing the pokeball with Chespin inside.

Putting the pokeballs back inside the same pocket, Sycamore said, "Good luck, Serena."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you, wishing me luck," Serena said. Then, she kissed Sycamore on his cheek, grabbing his crotch to squeeze it hard. After that, she went towards her purse, grabbing it to put it on her shoulder as Sycamore walked out of her room with that same smile on his face.

Downstairs, Sycamore went outside as Serena went to Grace, slapping the MILF's ass as she touched one of the MILF's big breast. "Gotta go, mom," Serena said.

"Okay, darling. Come visit me anytime," Grace said.

"I will, mom," Serena said.

Touching her mom's lips, Serena slid her tongue between Grace's lips, meeting Grace's tongue for a french-kiss as Grace put both of her hands on Serena's smaller ass.

"I love swirling your tongue with mine's, mom," Serena spoke inside her mind.

Serena's happy to have a cool and pretty mom like Grace. Also, she loves the different style of clothes Grace wears. Right now, Grace is wearing tight green pants, green heels, expensive gold earrings, a small shirt where you can see a ring on her naval area, and tattooed words on her forehead saying "I'm a hot MILF".

After her hot kiss with Grace, Serena heads to the door, opening it to leave as Grace waves good-bye. This is the beginning of Serena's journey.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Serena!" someone with dark green eyes and brown hair said as Serena went closer to her and a boy.

"Hi, Shauna! Hi, Calem!" Serena said. Shauna and Calem were their names. They and Serena are friends. Almost everyday, they have a threesome, sometimes a foursome with Grace.

"Guess what, Serena? We're gonna start a journey, just like you!" Shauna said. Unlike Serena, Shauna and Calem are wearing clothes. Shauna's wearing pink heels, small blue shorts, a pink shirt with three black bows (or whatever they are), big tits, and an accessory on her right arm. Some people called her hooker, due to her style of clothing, but she didn't care.

"That's great, Shauna! Who's your starter Pokémon?"

"A Froakie!" Shauna replied.

"Ah, a Froakie," Serena said, then she look at Calem. "What about you, Calem?"

"I got a Fennekin," Calem replied. He has black boots, long blue pants, a blue jacket, a bag on his shoulder, a hat, and sunglasses.

"A Fennekin, okay. Anyway, you guys wanna have a threesome with me somewhere else? You know, like a route or something?"

"Sure, Serena," Shauna replied, and Calem nods his head.

"Great! Let's head north!" Serena said.

With Serena's words, the three head north to Route 1. There, Serena touches her chin, saying, "Hmmm... no. "Let's do it at another route."

Serena, Shauna, and Calem continue to Aquacorde Town. There, they see people, both genders, smiling at Serena being naked. Serena giggles. "Hi, there," Serena said, moving on to Route 2 with her friends.

At Route 2, the trio see a short boy with ginger hair, Trevor, and an overweight boy, Tierno, talking to each other. It ends as Trevor notices the naked Serena coming towards him and Tierno.

"Tierno, look," Trevor said, pointing at Serena

Looking at Serena, Tierno smiles. "Hi, miss," Tierno said, his cock erects. "What's your name?"

"Serena, thanks for asking," Serena replied.

"Serena... Nice name for a hot piece of ass," Tierno said.

"I'll say..." Trevor agreed.

"Looks like they're into you, Serena," Shauna said.

Putting her knees on the ground, she touches Trevor's chin and asks, "Care to share your name to us?"

"It's Trevor," Trevor replied, blushing.

"Ah. By the way, do you guys have Pokemon?"

"Yes, we do," Tierno replied.

"We haven't earned any badges yet, which sucks, but we'll get them. Right now, we need to collect more Pokemon to move forward and eventually face the Elite Four and the Champion," Trevor said.

"How many badges are there?"

"Eight," Trevor replied. Then, he takes his backpack off unzipping the zipper to pull a few items out. "Have these," Trevor said, giving Serena a Town Map and a Pokedex before giving more to Shauna and Calem. Then, Trevor explains how the use the pokedex before telling them where they should go to collect badges in order.

"Okay, then," Serena said, putting the items inside her purse.

"By the way, here's twenty ultra balls each," Trevor said, giving Serena, Shauna, and Calem ultra balls.

"Thanks, stud," Serena said.

"No problem," Trevor said.

"Before we move on, let's have an orgy," Serena suggested.

"Good idea," Tierno said as Serena bends down, shaking her ass in front of Tierno and Trevor as they, and Shauna and Calem, begin removing everything off them to get things started.

"Fuck my cunt, Trevor," Serena said.

"Okay," Trevor said.

Slapping Serena's ass, he jams his erected cock inside Serena's cunt, moving his cock in and out to thrust her cunt as Tierno moves over to Serena's face.

"So big, your cock," Serena said.

"Suck it good, sexy," Tierno said.

"I will," Serena said.

Grabbing Tierno's dick, Serena puts it inside her mouth, wrapping her hand on the other part of it as she begins stroking his cock, looking at Tierno with those beautiful gray eyes of hers.

"Oh, Serena. That feels so good," Tierno said, rubbing Serena's light brown hair.

"Serena's pussy... God, I love it..." Trevor said, enjoying his banging on Serena's pussy.

Getting behind Trevor, Shauna kneels down, sticking her tongue out to rim Trevor's ass, moving it around in circles. "Don't stop..." Trevor said.

Joining the gang, Calem mouths Serena's nipple, closing his eyes as he pinches the other one, swirling his tongue fast as Tierno and Trevor suddenly move their hips faster.

Only the wild Pokemon in the tall grass are watching the orgy and no one else. It was all good, especially the part where Tierno and Trevor handles Serena.

After a few minutes, Tierno fills Serena's mouth with his sperm as Trevor's thrusting ends, spraying his cum on Serena's ass as Calem gets off Serena's nipples. Then, Serena turns around to face Shauna, crawling a little to share a kiss with Shauna. With that, Serena spits a little of Tierno's sperm inside Shauna's mouth, giving each other a french-kiss.

"So cute," Calem said.

* * *

After Serena and the gang put their stuff back on, Serena says, "Well, I'm off. See ya!"

"Bye, Serena. I'm gonna catch Pokemon here," Shauna said.

"Me too," Calem said.

"Bye," Trevor and Tierno said together, looking at Serena's ass.

* * *

In Santalune's Forest, Serena's searching for the right Pokemon to capture. There were many species, different ones. A male Salamence appears. He has Moxie as an ability and four useful moves: Dragon Dance, Outrage, Earthquake, and Iron Tail.

"You look powerful, and you have a big cock. So let me use one of my ultra balls to catch you, then I'll fuck you," Serena said. She uses an Ultra Ball to throw it at the Salamence, making him go inside it before it drops on the grass. The pokeball shakes a few times, then it locks, which means Serena successfully catches Salamence.

"Alright!" Serena said, pumping her fist. Then, she picks up the pokeball, getting out of the grass before she releases it.

"Lay down so I can bounce on your cock," Serena said.

Doing as told, the Salamence lays down; Serena climbs on top of him to sit on his dick. She did, then she begins bouncing on it, touching the Salamence's stomach with her hands.

"Oh, yeah.. yeah... yeah..." Serena moaned, loving the feeling from her cunt. Then, she grabs one of her breasts, moving it in circles. "We're gonna cum together, okay?"

After a while, the two makes an orgasm simultaneously; Serena falls off the Salamence, smiling as she and the Salamence calms down. Then, she and her new Pokemon gets up.

"It's time for you to train with my Chespin," Serena said, patting the Salamence's head.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Earthquake again, Salamence!" Serena ordered, and the Salamence shakes the ground with his tail, creating an earthquake to knock a horde of Weedles out. Then, she turns around, telling her Chespin to use Rollout on Caterpie. He did, and the Caterpie blacks out.

"That's enough training for now," Serena said, grabbing the ultra balls out of her purse to put Chespin and Salamence back inside them.

As Serena almost reaches Santalune City, Calem calls her name and tells her to stop. Serena did as she turns around, smiling at Calem.

"Hi, Calem. You need anything?"

"Yes, and I want you to battle me," Calem said.

"A battle? Aww... I thought you were planning to ask for sex. Oh, well," Serena said.

"We can do it later, I promise," Calem said.

"That sounds good! Anyway, let's do this!" Serena said.

After she and Calem move back a little, Serena releases her Salamence. Then, Calem releases a shiny female Sneasel holding a Choice Band.

"Ice Shard, now!" Calem yelled.

"Outrage!"

The Sneasel throws a chuck of ice at her foe, easily knocking him out as Serena stomps her foot.

"Damn!" Serena cursed. Then, she releases Chespin. "Rollout!"

"Ice Shard again, Weavile!"

The Weavile uses the same move as a result of another easy knockout.

"Looks like I gotta train my Pokemon some more and catch more of them. I can't afford to lose more battles. By the way, do you have more Pokemon besides Sneasel and Froakie?"

"Yes, and their names are Togekiss and Gurdurr," Calem replied. "Wanna see them?"

"Sure, Calem," Serena replied.

"Okay, then," Calem said. He shows the rest of his Pokemon.

"They look awesome!" Serena replied.

"I know, right? Here's a list of Togekiss' moves: Body Slam, Air Slash, Fire Blast, and Roost. Her ability is Serene Grace, which is deadly as shit, the item she's holding is a King's Rock, and she has a Bold nature with HP, Defense, and Special Defense EVs. As for Gurdurr, his moves are Bulk Up, Drain Punch, Payback, and Mach Punch, his nature is Brave, he's holding a Flame Orb, and his ability is Guts, which boosts his attack stat after inflicting a status condition," Calem said.

"Sounds like those Pokemon are dangerous, especially Togekiss. But yeah, I'm heading to Santalune City to get my first badge. Wish me luck!" Serena said.

"I will, Serena," Calem said.

* * *

After going inside Santalune's Gym, Serena gasps, seeing two women with big breasts making out and they're related. The two are Viola, the Gym Leader, and Alexa, her older sister. Both didn't have any clothes on too. Also, the two are in an incest relationship, which started last year.

"I don't mean to interrupt you sexy women, but I'm here for a battle," Serena said, distracting the older girls.

"Ah, a challenger, a cute one," Viola said as Alexa licks her lips.

"I'm Serena. You?"

"Viola, and this is my big sister, Alexa," Viola replied.

"Nice to meet you, cutie," Alexa said.

"Let me get my pokeballs first, then we battle," Viola said.

"K," Serena said.

As Serena watches Viola walking towards her clothes, Alexa moves over to Serena. Alexa then caresses Serena's smaller breasts with her hands, blushing as Serena looks at her breasts.

"Nice breasts you have, Alexa," Serena said.

"Thanks, sweetie," Alexa said.

"I'm ready, Serena!" Viola said, standing next to her pokeballs.

"Okay!" Serena said as Alexa rushes back to her sexy sister.

* * *

"Hurray, my first win in a Pokemon battle!" Serena said. She used Salamence to knock all of Viola's Pokemon out. The Pokemon were Venomoth, Heracross, Armaldo, Vespiquen, Volcarona, and Vivillon, and they fall to Outrage.

"Congratulations, Serena," Viola said, putting her blacked out Pokemon back inside their pokeballs.

"So rare to see a challenger using one Pokemon to beat six of my sister's," Alexa said.

"You don't see stuff like that everyday, but Serena won fair and square, so it counts," Viola said as and Alexa watch Serena return Salamence back inside his pokeball. "But other than that shit, let's say we have a threesome."

"I like your idea, Viola," Serena said.

"Me too," Alexa said.

Laying on the ground, Serena spreads her legs, pointing at her own cunt as Alexa moves closer to it. Then, Alexa mouths Serena's cunt, licking it with her tongue. Spreading her legs, Viola sits on Serena's face, grabbing her left breast to move it on circles as Serena licks her pussy, moaning as she pinches the nipple from the other breast.

"Work that tongue, Serena..." Viola moaned.

Looking at Viola, she puts two of her fingers together, moving them closer to Serena's other hole. She then plunges them inside, thrusting it in and out, loving the warmth.

"I wanna cum, Serena, so keep going," Viola said.

Alexa suddenly pushes her tongue inside Serena's cunt, moving her fingers faster as she touches Serena's clit, rubbing it gently as she licks the cunt faster. Alexa wants Serena to release the love juices out of her cunt, so she can drink more for lunch. She drank Viola's twenty minutes before Serena arrived here.

Speaking of Viola, her juices squirts out of her cunt before Serena's did. Then, Viola falls off Serena, calming down as Alexa moves away from Serena's private parts, letting her calm down too.

After a minute, Viola sits on her cute butt, telling Serena to suck on of her nipple. Doing as told, Serena crawls closer to Viola, mouthing one of Viola's left nipple to suck on it. As Serena did, she cups Viola's right breast. Viola rubs Serena's soft hair as she and Viola look at each other.

"So beautiful," Viola said.

Grabbing Serena's ass, Alexa spreads the crack, sticking her tongue out again to rim it. She moves her tongue like crazy, moaning with the girls as she closes her eyes. Tasting Serena's ass didn't affect her, since rimming is one of her favorite things to do.

Serena's sucking intensifies, her saliva drips out of her mouth to hit Viola's leg, she squeezes Viola's breast harder while moving it around slowly.

"Please keep going..." Viola said. The longer for Serena to stay like this, the better.

Ten minutes later, Viola finally tells Serena to stop and she did. Also, Alexa ends her rimming.

"That's enough... for now..." Viola said.

After calming down, Viola gets up, walking towards her clothes to get her badge. Then, she returns to Alexa and Serena, giving the nudist her badge.

"One down, seven to go!" Serena said, putting the badge inside her purse.

"Good luck through the rest of the journey, Serena," Alexa said, touching Viola's ass.

"I won't give up, that's for sure," Serena said. Then, she leaves the Gym as the sisters wave goodbye.

"Serena!" Shauna said as she and Calem rush towards Serena.

"Hi, guys! Guess what! I've earned my first badge!" Serena said. Then, she shows her friends the badge.

"Awesome!" Shauna exclaimed.

"Is the Gym Leader tough?" Calem replied.

"No, she's not tough, but she and her older sister look sexy as hell," Serena replied.

"That's good news," Calem said.

"I'll face her first!" Shauna said.

"No, let me challenge her first," Calem said, and Shauna turns around.

"I'm a girl, which means I go first!" Shauna said.

"But that's not fair!" Calem said.

"Okay, okay! Let's play rock, paper, and scissor! The loser watches the battle," Shauna suggested.

"Deal," Calem accepted.

Shauna and Calem plays rock, paper, and scissors, which the result of Shauna winning for having scissors, which Calem gets paper.

"I win!" Shauna exclaimed.

"Shit..." Calem cursed, facepalming.

"Don't feel bad, Calem," Serena said, placing her hand on Calem's shoulder. "Anyway, I'm off to Cyllage City. See ya!"

"Bye, Serena! Hope to see you later!" Shauna said as Serena runs off.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In Route 7, Serena is training her Pokemon again, telling them to use their powerful moves to knock wild Pokemon out. After blacking a few Pokemon out, Chespin begins to glow and Serena gasps.

"Chespin? Is something wrong?" Serena asked, looking confused.

Seconds later, Chespin evolves into Quilladin. This is the first time that Serena sees a Pokemon evolve.

"Y-You've changed!" Serena exclaimed. Then, she grabs her Pokedex out of her purse to find Quilladin's name. "Weird name, but whatever!" Serena said. Then, she notices Quilladin's decent-sized cock. "Nice, it grew like five inches! You know, when you were a Chespin, your penis was like an inch and I didn't want to have sex with you. But yeah, fuck me. But first..."

Serena uses her Ultra Ball to put Salamence back inside it, putting the ball in her purse as she turns her attention back to Quilladin. Then, she lies on the ground, spreading her legs as the Quilladin rushes to her. He plunges his cock inside her cunt, pushing it in and out as Serena starts moaning. She grabs her left breast, moving it in circles as she teases her nipple from the other breast.

"You like thrusting my cunt, don't you?" Serena asked, and Quilladin nods his head. "I knew you would, baby. How about putting it deep?"

The Quilladin goes deep, resuming his banging as Serena moans louder.

"Yeah... Yeah... That's what I'm talking about... Fuck that shit like that..." Serena said.

More thrusts later, the Quilladin and Serena reaches their orgasm, then Serena tells her Pokemon to stop and he did. Both calm down. After calming down, Serena gets up, throwing Quilladin's Ultra Ball at him to put him back inside. Then, she picks up the Ultra Ball, putting it in her purse as she continues on.

* * *

In Route 8, Serena sees two people smiling at her. Their names are Sina and Dexio, Professor Sycamore's assistants. Both are wearing the same clothes from the games (X and Y). Also, Sina has big breasts. Sina comes up to Serena and she says, "Hi, Serena."

"How do you know my name?" Serena asked.

"Professor Sycamore told us about you," Sina replied, touching Serena's breast, grabbing Serena's ass as she presses Serena's body with hers.

"I got a present for you, Serena," Dexio said, joining the girls. Then, he shows Serena a Super Rod. "You can have it."

"Gee, thanks!" Serena said, grabbing the Super Rod. Then, she puts it in her purse.

"Don't go anywhere yet, sexy. Have fun with us," Sina said.

"Okay," Serena said.

Moving behind Serena, Dexio visits Serena's ass with his big dick to fuck it. Then, Sina guides two of her fingers toward Serena's pussy, moving them inside to fuck it hard.

"Now that's what I call fun..." Serena said, touching Sina's ass with her hands, suddenly squeezes it as Dexio moves faster.

"Please kiss me," Sina begged.

"I will," Serena said.

Pressing Sina's lips with hers, Serena moves her tongue inside Sina's mouth, wrestling Sina's tongue as the two close their eyes together. Sina wrestles hers back.

After a few minutes, Dexio cums, filling Serena's anus with his sperm, letting go of her as Sina and Serena breaks their kiss and getting off each other.

As Dexio puts dick back in his pants, Sina says, "Good luck through your journey."

"Thanks, sweetie," Serena said.

Sina kisses Serena on the cheeks, then she and Dexio walk south with smiles on their faces as Serena heads to the water. Serena pulls out her Super Rod, using it to fish. Something underwear snags the reel, and Serena quickly pulls it out with the Pokemon. A wild Clawitzer appeared.

"Aww... no big cock. But... I'll still catch it. After all, it looks badass and powerful!" Serena said.

After successfully catching the Clawitzer, Serena picks up the pokeball before heading north to Cyllage City. The Clawitzer's moves are Water Pulse, Dragon Pulse, Aura Sphere, and Dark Pulse and his nature is Modest.

* * *

At Cyallage's Gym, Serena comes up to a man, Grant, who was staring at her pussy.

"Hi, stud. I'm Serena," Serena introduces herself to Grant. "What's your name?"

"Grant, my dear," Grant replied.

"Ah," Serena said, then she notices that Grant's pants stretch a little. "Looks like your dick's happy."

"It is," Grant said, moving closer to Serena. "Mind if we have sex after we battle?"

"Sure, stud," Serena replied.

"Good! My name's Grant, by the way," Grant said. Then, he moves back to get the battle started.

* * *

A few minutes later, Serena's Clawitzer knocks Grant's last Pokemon, Tyrantrum, out with Aura Sphere. He also defeated Rhyperior, Archeops, Tyranitar, Relicanth, and Aurorus, Grant's other Pokemon.

"Hurray! Another easy victory against a Gym Leader!" Serena said.

"Wow, that was.. brutal, but I'll take it," Grant said. Then, he throws Serena a Gym Badge and Serena catches it.

"Yes, another Gym Badge!" Serena said as Grant returns all of his Pokemon back in their pokeballs, Serena put the badge in the purse before putting Clawitzer in his pokeball. "Now drop them."

Grant shows his penis to Serena as Serena moves closer to him, then she kneels down, wrapping his cock with her hand, mouthing it as she looks at him, stroking it slowly as she moans.

"Yeah, that's it. Suck it good," Grant said, caressing through Serena's hair, moaning with her.

Besides sucking Grant's dick, she grabs his balls, squeezing it a little as she moves her head faster. Grant didn't mind Serena hurting his balls, even for long.

After a while, Grant cum inside Serena's mouth, pulling Serena away from his dick as she swallows his cum down her throat, putting his pants and underwear back on as Serena gets up.

"That was fun, Serena. I hope I see you around," Grant said.

"Me too," Serena said. Then, she turns around and skips her way out of the Gym.

* * *

"Maybe I should take a break here," Serena said, stopping at Route 11 for a break. Then, she sits on the ground, looking at the sky.

"Mind if I join you, Serena?" Shauna asked.

Looking at Shauna, Serena replies, "Sure, Shauna!"

"Okay!" Shauna said, joining Serena as she sit to her, looking up.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Serena asked.

"Yep," Shauna replied.

"You two are looking awfully good," a person with green hair said as she and her friends walk towards Serena and Shauna. The older girls turn their attention to the younger ones.

"Thanks, sexy," Serena said as she and Shauna smile at the women.

The women are Bryony, Celosia, Mable, and Aliana. They're wearing clothes matching their hairs.

"I'm Bryony, and this is Celosia, Mable, and Aliana," Bryony said.

"Nice to meet you hot ladies," Shauna said.

Sitting near Serena as the rest sit next to Shauna, Celosia touches Serena's shoulder and asks, "Are you a nudist, darling?"

"Yes," Serena replied.

"You're the cutest one I've ever seen," Celosia said, rubbing Serena's cheek with her hand.

"Awww, Celosia..." Serena blushed.

"She's right, baby," Bryony said, teasing Serena's navel area. Then, she kisses Serena on the lips, gently laying Serena on the ground as Celosia sticks her tongue out to lick Serena's cheek.

Together, Aliana and Mable remove Shauna's shirt, then the bra as they expose her breasts, putting her on the ground, mouthing her nipples to suck on them.

"Mable... Aliana..." Shauna smiled, rubbing their hairs.

Breaking their kiss, Bryony moves down to Serena's legs, spreading them. Then, Bryony touches Serena's cunt with her tongue, licking it as Celosia takes care of the clit, making Serena moan as Serena pinches her nipples.

"Oh, god... This is fantastic..." Serena said.

Many licks from Bryony makes Serena cum. Then, she ends her licking, shaking Celosia's back a little to make Celosia stop. With that, she gives Celosia a kiss, sharing Serena's love juices with her. After her breathing returns to normal, Serena joins them for a triple-kiss.

As for Mable and Aliana, they let go of Shauna's nipples, coming closer to her face and face.

"So cute, you," Mable said.

"It's a good thing that god created gorgeous lesbians like yourself," Aliana said.

"Guys, stop," Shauna teased, putting her arms behind their necks. Then, the girls do a triple french-kiss.

A half-hour later, the ground end their kissing. Shauna puts her shirt on as the women got up.

"Bye, my sexy friends. We gotta go," Bryony said.

"Okay, then," Serena said.

As Bryony, Mable, Aliana, and Celosia walk away, Mable blows a kiss at Serena and Shauna before turning back around.

"Sexiest chicks ever," Shauna said.

"I strongly agree, Shauna," Serena said.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Serena makes it to Shalour's Gym, then she sees two naked girls, Korrina and Diantha, making out on the floor. Diantha was laying on the ground while Korrina squeezes Diantha's ass. Diantha's breasts were twenty times bigger than Korrina's.

"So, which one of sexy girls is the Gym Leader?" Serena asked, ending the girls' kiss.

"I am," Korrina replied, getting off her Diantha. Then, she goes over to Serena, grabbing both of Serena's hands to shake it. "I'm Korrina, a Fighting-type Gym Leader."

"Serena's my name and I'm a nudist!" Serena said. Then, she turns her attention to Diantha as the hand shake between her and Korrina end. "Who's the busty chick, Korrina?"

Moving back to Diantha, Korrina touches Diantha's shoulder with her arm and replies, "My girlfriend, Diantha. She's the Champion of Kalos.

"You're the Champion!? It's so nice to meet you! I never thought I would see the Champion early!" Serena said.

"You think you'll have what it takes to beat sexy?" Diantha asked.

"Yes. After I beat her, I'll beat you!" Serena replied.

"I'd love to battle you too, darling, but you gotta beat the Elite Four first, then you face me," Diantha said.

"Aww, shucks. Facing a gauntlet of weak, average, and strong trainers wouldn't be bad, though. Anyway, let's get this shit started!" Serena said. Then, she notices that Korrina and Diantha are wearing rings. "Wait a minute. What are those round things on your arms?"

"Mega rings. You use them to turn your Pokemon into a mega one, that's if they hold a mega stone. Not all Pokemon have mega stones," Diantha replied.

"Does my Salamence, Clawitzer, and Quilladin have mega stones?" Serena asked.

"Sorry, but they don't. I'll let you keep one of my Gardevoirs after your battle with the prettiest girl in the world," Diantha said.

"And I'll let you keep my Lucario. I have another one, by the way," Korrina said.

"Oh, and here's a mega ring. You can use that to turn Gardevoir and Lucario into their mega forms. It works with one Pokemon only, not both or more," Diantha said, giving Serena the mega ring.

"Thanks, Diantha," Serena said, putting the mega ring on her arm as she moves back.

Serena releases Quilladin. Korrina sends Machamp in battle and yells, "Ice Punch, Machamp!"

"Wood Hammer, Quilladin!"

The Quilladin slams his body into Machamp to attack, scoring at critical hit as Machamp retaliates with Ice Punch, and Quilladin survives.

"Oh, man! Bullet Punch, Machamp!"

"Another Wood Hammer, Quilladin!"

The Machamp strikes his opponent with a quick fast, but that wasn't enough as Quilladin attacks back with a second Wood Hammer, knocking him out as Korrina slaps her forehead. The Quilladin survived the moves thanks to the Eviolite he was holding. Serena found the item near Shalour City.

"I knew I should've used Dymanic Punch to lower that Quilladin's chances to fight back, damn it!" Korrina said.

"Not your fault, baby," Diantha said, touching Korrina's ass.

Next, Korrina releases a shiny Poliwrath and orders, "Ice Punch!"

"Go for a third Wood Hammer, Quilladin!"

The Quilladin fails to attack as Poliwrath smacks his cheek with Ice Punch, knocking him out. Then, Serena sends out Clawitzer.

"Dragon Pulse, Clawizter!"

"Boost your attack with Belly Drum, Poliwrath!"

Doing as told, the Poliwrath uses Belly Drum. Then, Clawizter launches Dragon Pulse towards Poliwrath, blacking Poliwrath out as Korrina angrily releases Hawlucha.

"Hit him hard with a Hi Jump Kick!"

"Dragon Pulse again!"

The Hawluchu hits Clawitzer with a high kick, but it wasn't enough to black Clawitzer out. Speaking of Clawitzer, he hits back with another Dragon Pulse, easily ending Hawlucha's short existence to battle.

"Ugh..." Korrina groaned.

Next up is a Mienshao with medium-sized boobs and she tells the Mienshao to attack Clawitzer with Hi Jump Kick. Then, Serena forces her Clawitzer to use the same move as before. The Mienshao strikes first, putting an end of Clawitzer's short dominance.

"Crap..." Serena cursed, shaking her head.

"How do you like them apples!?" Korrina asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I love apples, thanks for asking," Serena replied.

"I don't mean that, but whatever!" Korrina said.

Serena releases her last Pokemon, Salamence, and yells, "Outrage, Salamence!"

"Wipe him with Stone Edge, Mienshao!"

The Salemence barely dodges the Rock-type move before using the powerful Outrage, blacking Mienshao out as Salamence's attack stat boosts to one stage.

"Go, Conkeldurr!" Korrina sends out a Conkeldurr with a huge cock as Serena smiles.

"Oh, my..." Serena said, touching her lips.

"Ice Punch, Conkeldurr!"

The Salamence forces himself to use Outrage again, which knocks Conkeldurr out as Korrina sighs in disbelief.

"Goddamnit..." Korrina said lowly.

"It's up to your Lucario to save the day, Korrina!" Diantha said.

"He better beat that broken Salamence," Korrina said. Then, she enters Lucario in battle. Pressing the button on her mega ring, Korrina says, "Stone Edge!"

"Shake the floor with Earthquake, Salamence!"

The Lucario uses Stone Edge, also giving Korrina the victory as Korrina looks shocked. Then, the Salamence slams his tail on the floor to shake it, beating Korrina as Korrina starts laughing.

"What's so funny, Korrina?" Serena asked, looking confused as she returns Salamence, Clawitzer, and Quilladin back to their pokeballs.

Ending her laughing as Diantha goes under Korrina's clothes, Korrina replies, "Oh nothing, really."

"Huh," Serena said as Diantha gives her a badge.

"I'm looking forward to face you, Serena," Diantha said.

"Me too," Serena said as Korrina puts all of her Pokemon inside their pokeballs.

"Oh, and stay with us for a little longer. We need someone like you to have fun with us," Diantha said, and Korrina nods her head.

"I won't mind doing something like that!" Serena said.

Korrina lays down and spreads her legs, then Serena drops her purse on the floor and lies on top of Korrina, touching Korrina's pussy with hers as Korrina puts her arms on Serena's back, moving together to perform tribadism, moaning together as Diantha licks both of their pussies. Then, Diantha inserts two of her fingers inside her own pussy, thrusting them in and out as she moans with the younger girls.

Giving each other a kiss, Serena and Korrina meet each other's tongues, swirling on one another as Serena touches Korrina's left cheek with her hands, suddenly intensifying their french-kissing as saliva drips out of their mouths.

More movements later, the girls reach their climax together. Diantha reaches hers too as she stops pleasuring herself and licking the pussies. Korrina and Serena stop too, calming down with Diantha.

After cooling off, Serena crawls closer to Diantha's big breasts, touching the right breast with her hand as she mouths the left nipple from the other breasts, moving her tongue around as nipple as Diantha moans again.

Diantha smiles as Serena looks at her, rubbing Serena's hair as she calls out Serena's name. Korrina plunges her tongue deep inside Serena's ass, moving it as she pats Serena's ass, moaning with them again.

Five minutes later, Diantha says, "You can let go now."

Serena gets off Diantha as Korrina ends her rimming and patting, watching Diantha calm down with Korrina. After that stuff, the girls get on their feet as Serena grabs her purse to put it on her shoulder.

"I'll see you in the Pokemon League, Diantha!" Serena said, walking out of the Gym.

"Okay, Serena!" Diantha said as she and Korrina look at Serena's ass.

"Wait, we forgot to give you our Pokemon!" Korrina said, stopping Serena from leaving.

"Yeah, sorry about that!" Diantha apologized as she and Korrina go inside their stuff to give Serena their Pokemon.

"It's okay!" Serena said.

After receiving a Lucario and Gardevoir, Serena goes outside.

Outside the Gym, Serena sees Calem and Shauna fighting their way to it to see which one will fast the Gym Leader first. Then, Shauna kicks Calem in the balls, making him drop on his knees as she rushes to the Gym.

"Cheater!" Calem said, slowly getting up as Serena comes up to him.

"So, are you ready to have sex with me?" Serena asked.

"Yes, but let us battle first," Calem replied.

"Wait here while I heal my Pokemon," Serena said.

"K," Calem said as Serena goes to the Pokemon Center.

A minute later, Serena returns to Calem.

"That was quick," Calem said.

"Of course it was, baby," Serena said.

After talking to Serena, Calem releases a Frogadier and Serena sends out her Quilladin.

"Wood Hammer that thing, Quilladin!"

"Ice Beam!"

The Frogadier spits a beam of ice at the Grass-type, which didn't knock him out. Then, the Quilladin smacks Frogadier with Wood Hammer, making Calem release Weavile.

"Ice Punch, Weavile!"

"Rollout, Quilladin!"

The Weavile hits Quilladin with Ice Punch, blacking Quilladin out as Serena enters Clawitzer in battle.

"Water Pulse, Clawitzer!"

"Score a possible critical hit with Night Slash!"

The Weavile hits Clawitzer with Night Slash, but fails to get a critical hit. Then, the Clawitzer uses Water Pulse for an easy knock out.

"Togekiss, now!" Calem said, sending Togekiss out to battle. "Thunderwave!"

"Water Pulse, Clawitzer!"

Again, the Clawitzer uses Water Pulse to give Togekiss decent damage. The Togekiss uses Thunderwave, then Calem tells her to flinch Clawitzer with Air Slash and Serena says, "Water Pulse, again!"

The Togekiss successfully flinches her opponent as Serena stomps her foot.

"Good, good! Do it again!"

"Water Pulse!"

The Togekiss uses Air Slash one more time to knock Clawizter out.

"Salamence!" Serena puts Salamence out of his pokeball. "Iron Tail!"

"Dodge Iron Tail and use Thunderwave!"

The Salamence swipes Togekiss with his tail, surprisingly knocking her out.

"Awesome!" Serena said.

"Go, Gurdurr!" Calem said, releasing Gurdurr. "Ice Punch, Gurdurr!"

"Outrage, Salamence!"

The Salamence cracks Gurdurr with a hard Outrage, blacking the Fighting-type out.

"I win!" Serena exclaimed.

"It's not over yet!" Calem said, putting a Genger in battle.

"Oh, okay!"

"Sludge Bomb, Gengar!"

The Gengar throw a hurl of sludge towards Salamence, beating him as Serena sends out Gardevoir next.

"Psychic!" Serena ordered, activating Gardevoir's Mega Stone.

"Sludge Bomb again!"

The Gardevoir transforms into her mega form, making Serena smile big as the Gengar uses Sludge Bomb again. Sadly, the Gardevoir fails to attack back as she blacks out.

"Oh, she didn't do anything! Oh well! Go, Lucario!" Serena said.

Serena enters Lucario to face Gengar, telling him to use Swords Dance and Calem forces Gengar to shred Lucario with Focus Blast. A simple Focus Blast knocks Lucario out, which means Calem beats Serena again.

"I lost to you again!? Oh, man! I better win next time!"

"We'll see," Calem said, staring at Serena's breasts.

* * *

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Yes! Yes!" Serena moaned loudly, bouncing on Calem's cock as Calem sucks on one of her nipples.

Shauna comes out of the Gym holding her new badge and says, "Look, guys, I got a badge!"

"Congratulations, Shauna!" Serena said.

"Off to the fourth Gym!" Shauna said, running off as Calem lifts Serena off his dick.

"Please taste my cum," Calem said, moving Serena's face towards his cock.

Grabbing his dick, Serena strokes on it until his dick ejaculates. Then, Serena gets off his dick, swallowing the sperm as Calem grabs his stuff to put them back on.

"Thanks for the sex! I needed it!" Serena said.

"No problem, Serena," Calem said.

Serena gives Calem a kiss on the cheek, then she follows Shauna as Calem runs inside the Gym.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In the next Gym, Serena skips her way to an old man named Ramos. Then, she stops and says, "Hi, there! I'm Serena!"

"Damn, you're hot. I'm Ramos, by the way," Ramos said.

"Ramos. Are you tough?"

"Of course I am, sweetheart," Ramos replied.

"I'm tough too, so watch out!" Serena said.

Serena backflips a few times to give her Pokemon and Ramos' some space. Then, she releases Salamence and Ramos releases a shiny Tangrowth. Serena orders Salamence to boost his attack and speed stats with Dragon Dance and Ramos forces Tangrowth to use Hidden Power (Ice). The Salamence vigorously boosts his stats before getting attacked by Tangrowth.

The Salamence survives the move and uses Outrage under Serena's words, scoring a critical hit to prevent Tangrowth for using Hidden Power again. Ferrothorn is Ramos' next Pokemon in battle.

"Gyro Ball, Ferrothorn," Ramos said.

The Salamence forces himself to use Outrage again, successfully hitting her weak spot. Then, the Ferrothorn easily retaliates with Gyro Ball, easily knocking Salamence out as Serena releases Clawitzer. With Serena's words, the Clawitzer uses Aura Sphere to avoid a hit from Ferrothorn's Power Whip, knocking Ferrothorn out.

"Go, Roserade," Ramos said, entering Roserade in battle. "Leaf Storm."

"Dragon Pulse, Clawitzer!"

The Clawitzer fails to assault Rosarade with his move as Roserade knocks him out quick with the powerful Leaf Storm. Then, Serena releases Lucario, activates his Mega Stone, and yells, "Ice Punch!"

"Hidden Power (Fire), Roserade."

The Lucario transforms to his mega evolution, then he smacks Roserade with an icy punch, ending Roserade's short run as Ramos releases a shiny Sceptile.

Ramos orders, "Focus Blast, Sceptile."

"Close Combat, Lucario!"

The Lucario wasn't fast enough to strike Sceptile with Close Combat as Sceptile uses his own Fighting-type move to  
annihilate Lucario. Then, Serena releases Gardevoir and tells it to use Psychic before Ramos says the words "Leaf Storm". The Gardevoir avoids Leaf Storm and uses Psychic for a one hit knock out.

Ramos' fifth Pokemon, Venusaur, faces Gardevoir. The Gardevoir uses Psychic again for another knockout. Ramos' last one, a shiny Virizion, exits its pokeball, using Leaf Blade for decent damage before getting hit by Psychic. The Virizion survives it despite it being a Psychic-type move. Its uses Leaf Blade again, finally blacking Gardevoir out. Serena releases Quilladin.

The Virizion attacks the starter Pokemon hard with Sacred Sword, then he gets knocked out by Quilladin's Return, and that makes Serena the winner.

"You were right, man. You're tough!" Serena said, returning her Pokemon to their pokeballs.

"You're one of the strongest trainers I've faced in years," Ramos said, doing the same to his Pokemon as well.

"So, are you just gonna stand there or give me a badge?" Serena asked.

"I'll give you one. You earned it fair and square," Ramos said, moving towards Serena, giving her a badge.

"I'm not done yet, Ramos," Serena said.

"I know what you mean, baby," Ramos said, staring at Serena's breasts.

Ramos mouths one of Serena's nipples, licking it as Serena moans, teasing the other nipple as he pinches it,  
creeping his hand towards Serena's cunt and fingers it hard with two of them.

"Oh, god... That feels so good..." Serena said, touching Ramos' back with her arms, looking at the ceiling. "Make me  
cum, please..."

"I will, so don't worry," Ramos thought.

Ramos is one of the few people over the age of sixty-five to have sex with Serena. She asked some to have sex with her, but they refused.

After a few minutes later, Serena cums, and she tells Ramos to stop. He did as he watches Serena cools off. As her  
breating returns to normal, she kisses Ramos on the forehead, then she leaves the Gym.

Almost making it to Lumiose City, Serena sees Tierno and Trevor talking to each other and she skips over to them,  
saying, "Hi, boys!"

"Serena!" Tierno and Trevor turns their attention to Serena, smiling at her.

"Wanna battle or have sex with me at the same time?"

"SEX!" the boys replied together.

"Sex it is! One of you fuck my ass while the other gets his cock sucked," Serena said.

"I'll take the ass!" Tierno said, rushing to Serena's ass.

"And I'll feel your mouth," Trevor said.

Pulling his pants and underwear down, Tierno sticks his erected penis deep inside Serena's ass, touching her waists  
with his hands as he pumps her ass hard, moaning with Serena as Serena mouths Trevor's cock. Then, she sucks it as she looks at Trevor, toying his ass crack with five of her fingers.

"That's right, Serena... Make that dick wet... Make me cum so it can fill your mouth..." Trevor said. Now he rubs  
Serena's hair as Serena squeezes his balls.

Tierno moves faster. He loves the feeling from his cock. He's glad that a girl like Serena would have sex with him  
for free. Otherwise, he'd have a plain life, like half the people here in Kalos.

To Trevor, having sex with Serena is better than anything else he does, including stuff that involves his Pokemon  
journey. Before he and Serena met, he never had sex with anyone, not even his older sister in Lumiose City. His sister usually brings boys over to have sex with them while their parents are on a permanent vacation. She doesn't get along with him, though, hence why she's not giving Trevor enough attention.

Both finally cum, filling Serena's mouth and ass. Then, they let go of her, panting as Serena swallows Trevor's  
sperm down her throat, getting up as she pat's Trevor's head. Tierno's sperm is dripping out of her ass.

"Bye, studs!" Serena said.

"Bye!" the boys said in unison as Serena runs off to Lumiose City.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After making it to the top of Lumiose Gym, Serena sees a boy, Clemont, and a girl, Bonnie, smiling at her, then she  
move towards them as Clemont stands up.

"Hi, cuties," Serena said.

"Hi," Clemont and Bonnie said together.

"I'm Serena, a challenger," Serena said.

"Nice to meet you, sexy," Clemont said. After moving close to Serena, he rubs her ass as his dick erects, his sister  
skips toward the older trainers, then she touches Serena's clit.

"My name is Bonnie and this is my brother, Clemont. He's the Gym Leader," Bonnie said.

"So, what are we gonna do first? Battle or get our freak on?"

"We can get our battle over with," Clemont said.

"Sounds fair!" Serena said.

After Clemont and Bonnie move back, Clemont releases Heliolisk and Serena releases her Quilladin. Clemont orders his Heliolisk to attack Quilladin with Hidden Power (Ice), while Serena tells her Quilladin to use Wood Hammer. he Heliolisk smacks his opponent his move, then Quilladin retaliates with Wood Hammer, knocking the Electric-type out in the process  
before the recoil effect knocks him out.

"Well, will you look at that! Our Pokemon fainted at the same time!" Serena said.

"It's not a surprise, that's for sure. It happens all the time," Clemont said.

Next, Clemont sends out Dedenne before Serena releases Salamence. Under Clemont's orders, the Dedenne uses Hidden Power (Ice) to damage Salamence, then Salamence strikes back with Earthquake, which strikes Dedenne out. Clemont's next Pokemon is Galvantula, and he orders it to use Hidden Power (Ice). That move blacks Salamence out.

"Go, Gardevoir!" Serena said as she released Gardevoir. Then, she activates her Mega Ring to transform Gardevoir and  
says, "Psychic!"

"Thunder, Galvantula!"

After the Gardevoir turns into her mega form, the Galvantula uses Thunder, but Mega Gardevoir easily dodges it  
before she uses Psychic, which is strong enough to black Galvantula out

"Magnezone! Go!" Clemont said. He enters a shiny Magnezone in battle. "Flash Cannon!"

"Hit it with Flash Cannon!" Serena yelled.

The Mega Gardevoir unleashes power to lower Magnezone's health. Thanks to the Magnezone's ability, Sturdy, it  
can use Flash Cannon. Despite the move being super effective, the Mega Gardevoir survived it. Then, Serena forces her to use Psychic and she did.

"Zapdos!" Clemont said. Clemont usually used Zapdos in critical situations like the one he's in. "Thunderbolt!"

"Go for another Psychic, Mega Gardevoir!"

The Zapdos zaps the sexy Gardevoir with Thunderbolt, blacking her out as Serena throws another pokeball on the  
ground to release Lucario.

"Roast him with Heat Wave, Zapdos!"

"Ice Punch!"

The Lucario avoids Heat Wave before he uses an icy punch, freezing Zapdos as Serena squeals in excitement. Then, she yells, "Extremespeed!"

"Thaw and use Heat Wave, Zapdos!"

The Lucario attacks first, thawing Zapdos as it blacks out. Then, Clemont sends out Eelektross and tells him to use  
Flamethrower.

"Close Combat!"

The Lucario rushes toward Eelektross to use Close Combat, then Eelektross hit him with Flamethrower and knocks him out.

"Go, Clawitzer!" Serena said. She enters Clawitzer in battle. "Water Pulse!"

"Thunderbolt, Eelektross!"

The Clawitzer uses Water Pulse to end the heat battle and Serena says, "Hurray, I win again!"

"So close... but a loss is a loss," Clemont said. Then, he and Serena put all of their Pokemon back inside their  
pokeballs, and Clemont gives Serena a badge.

"Five down, three to go!" Serena said.

"Serena!" Shauna said from behind.

Serena turned around.

"Hi, Shauna!" Serena said.

"Looks like you beat a friend of mine," Shauna said.

"You know Clemont?" Serena asked.

"Of course I knew him, Serena! Before you and your sexy mom came to Kalos, we used to hit it off here! Boy, those  
were the days!" Shauna replied.

"I see. Since you're here, we can have sex together!"

"Fantastic idea, Serena!" Shauna said.

"I can watch from here. It should be fun seeing a threesome," Bonnie said.

"Are you sure, Bonnie?" Serena asked.

"Yes," Bonnie replied.

"Okay, then!" Serena said.

Clemont and Shauna remove the stuff off them as Serena puts her purse on the floor. After Clemont and Shauna expose their naked bodies to Serena and Bonnie, Serena lies on the floor, then she spreads her legs as Clemont lies on his stomach.

Clemont sticks his tongue out and uses it to touch Serena's cunt as Shauna sits on Serena's beautiful face. Then,  
Serena starts licking Shauna's pussy, making Shanua moan as Clemont moves his tongue deep inside Serena's pussy before he licks it. Serena moans too.

"Oh, Serena... Your tongue feels so good..." Shauna said.

Grabbing one of her breasts, Shauna moves it around, teasing the nipple from the other breasts as she closes her  
eyes. She's still calling out Serena's name. Speaking of Serena, she pinches her nipples hard as she moves her tongue faster. She's enjoying Clemont's tongue, as well as tasting Shauna's cunt.

Now, Clemont uses his fingers to pinch Serena's clit, using one from the other hand to play with her ass. As for  
Bonnie, she uses two of hers to thrust her cunt, moaning with the older trainers.

"I want more, guys..." Bonnie said.

Serena suddenly rocks her body as she moans louder. She's begging Serena to cum. Serena's hoping that Clemont's  
willing to do the same.

"Yes, Serena... Make her cum..." Bonnie said.

After a minute, Serena and Shauna cum at the same time. Then, Shauna falls on the ground as Clemont ends his licking and pinching. Bonnie stops masturbating, too. After the girls calm down, Serena lays sideways, then Clemont joins her before he raises her right leg.

Next, Clemont moves his cock to Serena's pussy and plunges it. Then, he bangs it hard as Serena resumes moaning, and Shauna lays next to the nudist. Shauna mouths Serena's right nipples, then she licks it as Serena starts rubbing her brown hair.

"That's right, Shauna... Use your tongue more..." Serena said.

As Shauna moves her tongue faster, she guides her hand towards Serena's clit and rubs it with the index finger and  
the middle finger. Serena wanted more than just that.

"Go faster, Clemont...!" Serena said.

Doing as told, Clemont goes faster. Bonnie walks closer to the trainers and sits next to them. To Bonnie, seeing a  
threesome between her brother, Serena, and Shauna is the best thing ever and it's better than most of Shauna and Clemont's sexual activities.

Sometime later, Shauna and Clemont put their stuff back on as Serena grabs her purse off the floor, while Bonnie  
stands up. Then, Serena kisses Bonnie on the lips.

"I'm off to the next Gym!" Serena said.

"Bye, Serena! Take care!" Clemont said.

"Bye!" Bonnie said.

"Bye, guys!" Serena said, walking backwards toward the elevator.

* * *

As Serena heads near Laverre City, Shauna says, "Wait for me, Serena!"

Hearing Shauna, Serena turns around and smiles.

"Shauna!" Serena said.

"Guess what, Serena!? My Pokemon annihilated Clemont's! Clemont didn't mind it because he loves me," Shauna said.

"That's nice to hear, Shauna," Serena said.

"Oh, guys!" Bryony said, she, Aliana, Mable, and Celosia rushes to the younger girls.

"Hi, all!" Serena said. She gives Bryony a hug and both blush.

"Oh, I'm so happy to see you sexy chicks again! You see, I was thinking about the four of you all day, and I want  
us, and Serena, to have sex," Shauna said.

"We can do it now," Celosia said. Her friend nod their heads fast.

"Oh, goodie!" Shauna said.

The girls, expect for Serena, take their clothes off and everything else on them. Then, Serena puts herself on the  
ground before she opens her legs. Mable uses two fingers to fuck Serena's cunt as she lowers herself towards Serena's breasts. Then, she mouths the left nipple and starts sucking on it as Aliana touches Serena's lips with hers.

Aliana and Serena reach each other's tongue to french-kiss, moaning as Aliana uses her finger to play with her  
vagina. After moving behind Shauna, Celosia spreads Shauna's ass crack and uses her tongue to lick Shauna's ass. On the other side of Shauna, Bryony licks Shauna's vagina in rapid succession, while looking at her with those beautiful green eyes of hers.

"Celosia... Bryony..." Shauna said.

Back to the other girls, Aliana breaks her kiss with Serena. Then, she inserts her finger, the same one she uses to  
finger her cunt, inside Serena's mouth and Serena licks it. Mable moves her fingers faster.

"It's good, huh?" Aliana asked sweetly.

After ten seconds of licking Aliana's finger, Serena replies, "Yes, beautiful."

"Serena," Aliana said.

Serena and Aliana resume their kiss

Bryony and Celosia switches sides; Bryony tastes Serena's ass, while Celosia handles Serena's cunt. Serena uses her hand to caress Celosia' nice hair, and Celosia likes it a lot.

"I wanna cum, sweetie," Serena said.

A minute later, Serena reaches an orgasm, then Shauna reaches hers.

At the next minute, all the girls are laying on the ground, while looking at the sky. Bryony asks, "Here's a  
question, Serena? Who was the first lucky fuck that fucked you?"

"A cute stud name Red. He was my next door neighbor while I was still living in a place called Pallet Town. Then, a  
few years later, his cock grew, and boy, it was freakishly big for a guy his age. It was the biggest thing I've ever  
fucked," Serena replied.

"Ah, I see," Bryony said.

"I hope he comes to Kalos, so I can impress him with my battling skills. He's the reason I'm on a Pokemon  
journey," Serena said.

"Is he strong, darling?" Celosia asked.

"Of course he is, gorgeous," Serena replied.

"If he comes here, I'm looking forward to see you two battle," Celosia said.

"Me too," Aliana said.

"Same," Mable said.

"Care to fuck him again, Serena?" Shauna asked.

"Yes," Serena replied.

End of Chapter 7


End file.
